


For us - Forever

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Attack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: Ian has been beaten in the basement of the Queen Vic- here is my prediction for who attacks Ian Beale.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 20





	For us - Forever

"What have you done" asked Stuart. Callum didn't respond, his head sweaty.

He raised the metal bar once more, Stuart stopped him. 

"Stop!" He yelled, Callum gripped the bar tightly. Stuart pulled it out of his hand. Looking down, he saw Ian. 

Lying in a pool of blood, Ian spluttered.

"Right, we need to clean the woman," Stuart frantically paced around the darkened basement. 

Ian muttered something unintelligible as the blood dried beneath his head. 

Stuart stomped on his face, Ian's nose cracked.

"Right, we need to get out of here."

"I had to, he could have ruined everything."

* * *

Dragging Callum out through the back of pub, he rushed him to the flat. 

"Take off your clothes, NOW!" Stuart ordered, Callum was hesitant. It was dark and cold as Stuart threw a dressing gown at Callum. Bagging the clothes; Callum watched. 

Watching the flames as they engulfed the bag, Stuart exhaled. There were no sirens, the night was silent. Fog and the sound of distant fireworks rang in the background. The frozen air melted the sweat off his face. 

* * *

Callum showered, the hot water ran clear. A pool of blood swirled down the plug hole and then dissipated.  
The door slammed as Callum dried. He threw on a shirt and joggers and wandered into the living room.

"Stu?" He said, walking into the living room.

Ben was standing in the doorway. 

"You alright babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You didn't come home, I cooked dinner," Ben touched Callum's face.

He jumped, a little.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

Before he could respond; a loud siren rang out. Callum walked over to the curtain and peered behind it. Ben saw Callum's swollen knuckles. 

"What have you done?" He asked.

* * *

Stuart walked through the door, exasperated. 

"What's he doing here?" 

"He came by," Callum said, taking a seat. 

Ben looked down at his phone. "Ian's been attacked," he said.

Callum and Stuart looked at one another.

Callum's eyes reddened, he over looked at Ben. 

Ben raised his eyebrows "Shit!"


End file.
